


Lycoris Radiata

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Adult Man from the Village (Lycoris no Mori), Black Riding Hood (Lycoris no Mori), Dubious Consent, F/M, Its kind of broad but the reader is consenting, Lycoris no Mori inspired fic, Lycoris no Mori spoilers, Spoilers but “she’s” not “gone” until the very ending so it’s all her free will, Victor (Lycoris no Mori), Young Man from the village (Lycoris no Mori)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I heard from a friend—”“Of a friend, of that friend’s brother, of a friend… Syo, you say this about everything.” Camus said, rolling his eyes, “When are you going to tell a story of your own?”“I think I might have a story.” You say, scooting closer to the table so you can lean on your elbows. “This one is about that mysterious guy in the forest.”“You mean Black Riding Hood? That guys seriously creepy! Don’t tell me you saw him.” Syo leaned forward in anticipation.“Nonsense, she wouldn’t be sitting here before us if she encountered hi—”“I did.” Camus nearly spit out his tea. His cold eyes looked to you, obviously worried, “A-And you’re in one piece, right?” Syo lightly hit the older man’s arm, “Shush! I wanna hear this story.”





	Lycoris Radiata

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has semi-spoilers for the Utapri Drama CD, The Forest of Lycoris, so proceed with caution if you don’t want that spoiled for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can’t believe I’m thirsting after a literal POLTERGEIST.

Deep within the forest, there was a shrouded village, the population only barely reaching a pathetic 58 people, counting infants. There was always something going on though. The debt collectors usually would come by and scare the crap out of everyone like it was their job, and it was. Living in such a scary place came with even scarier mysteries. 

“I heard from a friend—”

“Of a friend, of that friend’s brother, of a friend… Syo, you say this about everything.” Camus said, rolling his eyes, “When are you going to tell a story of your own?” 

“I think I might have a story.” You say, scooting closer to the table so you can lean on your elbows. “This one is about that mysterious guy in the forest.”

“You mean Black Riding Hood? That guys seriously creepy! Don’t tell me you saw him.” Syo leaned forward in anticipation. 

“Nonsense, she wouldn’t be sitting here before us if she encountered hi—”

“I did.” Camus nearly spit out his tea. His cold eyes looked to you, obviously worried, “A-And you’re in one piece, right?” Syo lightly hit the older man’s arm, “Shush! I wanna hear this story.”

 

It was a few months back, and you were walking through the forest. The sun had just fallen completely from the sky, only leaving you alone amongst the stars. While you walked, you felt eyes on you. It was suspicious, but you brushed it off. Trudging the beaten path was tough especially with the cold weather becoming so harsh with the past few minutes. Silently, you thanked the gods for the lack of snow in your village. Though… now that you thought about it, the lycoris flowers didn’t bloom in the winter. And now that you were thinking even harder… It was nowhere near winter. 

“What do we have here?” A voice called from behind you. For a moment, you tensed up and shakily turned around. There stood a man in a long black cape, the hood firmly pulled over his head and covering his eyes. All you could make out was his smile. “Have you lost your way, little lamb?” His voice was almost like the gentle breeze, flowing with every syllable, but never speaking above a whisper. “Come, I’ll show you your way.” The man held his hand out for you to take it. Finally you found the words you could say, “I-I’m not really supposed to be wandering around at this time, so I’ll just be going now.” You turned and began to walk away. For a moment there was silence and nothing but the sound of your shoes hitting the dirt, and you sighed. “What a creep…” 

“Surely you’re lost, little one. This path only leads deeper and deeper into the forest.” The man from before said, walking out from behind a tree and into the path you were walking on. You halted immediately, looking behind you and then back to him. Hadn’t you left him back there? “You’ve gone too far astray… But I can still help, if you would allow me.” His hood lifted up slightly, allowing you to get a glance of his emerald eyes. He held his hand out to you once more, and when your fingers lightly brushed his palm, the last thing you saw was his frighteningly warm smile. 

 

“T-There’s no way that’s true!” Syo said, obviously shaking. “If someone like that was in the forest, Victor would have told us to be careful.”

“I agree, Victor would know if there was someone that suspicious in the forest. You don’t think maybe it was Blood playing a prank, do you?”

“But she said that his eyes were green, Blood’s eyes are red… Say come to think of it, do you think that’s why that’s his name?” Obviously on edge, Syo tried to change the subject. 

“It was him. I know it.” You said and stood up, excusing yourself, “If Victor doesn’t know that he’s there, then I should go tell him. To protect the village.”

Camus’ eyes widened, “That’s… very noble of you, ______. I suppose when this man has been caught, we’ll have you to thank so we can sleep peacefully!”

You nodded and left the two of them to their own conversation. 

 

You didn’t remember the path that you had found him on. You don’t remember what direction he came from. All you remembered was his face and his intoxicating voice. Just thinking of it made you feel like every word he spoke was taking a breath out of you. 

“What’s this? Are you lost again, little lamb?” _Found you. _You turned to face him, his hood no longer covering his face, but barely clinging to the top of his head. “I wanted to see you again.” You said, taking a small step toward him. He gave a small laugh, “I only took a shred of your heart, and you’re already this desperate to see me? You humans truly are weak.” The man in the black hood circled you, looking you up and down. “I didn’t even have to try to taint you, either. Just what you been up to, little one?” There was that nickname, again. Was it a superiority complex, or was it just the fact that he didn’t know your name?__

__From behind you, his dark hand caressed your chin and you felt his tongue run along your jawline. With a gasp, you knees gave out and he caught you by your waist. “It’s laughable, really. You’re this far gone already. If you opened your heart to me, I could take over your mind entirely.” His hands trailed up your stomach to stand you up properly. Your throat tried to form words, but your mouth wouldn’t allow it, only pathetic gasps escaping from your lips. “A loss for words, aren’t you? I’ll put that mouth of yours to good use then.” Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to yours. The shred of sanity left in your mind prompted you to try and pull away knowing Black Riding Hood was dangerous. His tongue pressed gently against your mouth, eliciting a gasp from you. You felt the wind begin to whip, pushing his cape against his body and also enveloping you in the red inner pattern of the fabric. Once the mysterious man pulled away, the wind seemed to calm down._ _

__He brought his mouth to your ear and whispered, “You’ve lost your way, again. If you follow me, nothing good will come of it. But since you’re under my spell, I wonder if you’d say no.” You couldn’t tell if it was his “spell” or not, but your hands instinctively moved to his face, pulling him down for another kiss. Black Hood smiled against your lips and pushed himself away, “Now, now. I can’t have you too far gone.”_ _

__

__The next day upon returning to the village, you were restless. Everything made you think of him. A black blanket that was being hung out to dry, a stray lycoris flower blooming against a house, even a bird chirping somehow reminded you of him. Your body longed for his touch exclusively, as you thought of his gentle yet cold hands your breath hitched in your throat._ _

__“Eh? ______? Did you talk to Victor yesterday?” You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard Syo calling to you._ _

__“Uhm, yes. I did talk to him. We met up in the forest and I… spoke to him about Black Hood.”_ _

__“Black Hood? Oh! Sorry, I just never heard someone call him like that. I’m glad knowing that Victor’s out there working to catch him!”_ _

__“Yes… He said that he would handle it, so you shouldn’t worry. You can tell that to Camus, too.”_ _

__

__The following day there was a stirring in the village. Victor was working on keeping everyone calm, while you could see the crowd of villagers whining to him about keeping their families safe. The promise of protection that Victor had offered was growing thinner and you knew it. It wasn’t long until he wouldn’t be able to fight against it anymore._ _

__While all the commotion went on, you trudged into the forest, again. You didn’t even know if Black Hood would appear in the morning, he had a strange way of just existing in an extraordinary way. That might have been what drew you to him._ _

__“My little lamb.”_ _

__“Black Hood!” You said turning to him. In his hand he held a red spider lily, the flower that could put fear into everyone in your village._ _

__“Did you come all this way to see me? I’m honored.” He chuckled in his silky voice. “I expected you to sneak out under the cover of night, not in broad daylight. Are you really that desperate to see me? You’re willing to risk getting caught by—”_ _

__“______!!”_ _

__“Victor.” Black Hood said in annoyed tone. You turned to see the village hero, standing on the path before the two of you._ _

__“Get away from him, ______! Don’t listen to anything he says!!” Victor began to load his gun and take aim directly at Black Hood, “Move!!”_ _

__“Victor…” You muttered, “It’s okay. He hasn’t hurt me.”_ _

__“It’s not about what he has done, it’s about what he’s going to do! Move!”_ _

__Black Hood scoffed, “Can’t you see she doesn’t intend on moving? I didn’t even have to taint her, Victor. She just kept coming back to me. Isn’t that cute?” Black Hood wrapped his arm around your waist and held one of your hands._ _

__“______… There's no way that’s true!”_ _

__You looked to Black Hood and then Victor, “Because it isn’t.” You said and quickly moved out of the way. Victor took the sudden movement and fired three shots into Black Hood’s body. The man fell to the ground and his body seemed to disappear the second of impact with the dirt, only leaving his cape._ _

__“______, are you alright? I’m sure that was frightening.” Victor said and ran to your side, helping you to stand. “Black Hood is… a sort of weird guy. I doubt that just that will keep him away. Especially with the way he is.”_ _

__You leaned your body onto Victor and felt your knees give out, like the time Black Hood held you. Only this time, it was different. Something else had clouded your mind. “Victor…” You mutter, unsure if he could even hear you._ _

__He turned his head to you, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to the village, everything will be fine.” Victor tried to drag you along the dirt path, but when you looked around, all you saw was bright colors, as if the lycoris surrounding you were glowing. ‘Do you see how I see the world, now, Little lamb?’ You heard in your head. “Yes…” You replied outloud to the voice. Victor turned his head again, this time with a concerned expression, “Are you okay, ______? You look pale.” A familiar chuckle escaped your lips and Victor immediately let go of you, “I’ve never been better!” Black Hood laughed from your body._ _

__

__“Pretty scary, right?” You said cocking an eyebrow and looking to Syo and Camus._ _

__“Uh, ‘pretty’ scary doesn’t even begin to describe that, ______!! Did Victor live?!” Syo exclaimed._ _

__Camus delivered a slap to the back of his head, “It’s not a true story, you pathetic imbecile! Look, Victor’s right over there. Besides, you probably don’t even remember a talk like that happening with ______, do you?”_ _

__“Oh… Yeah, you’re right, I don’t. Still that’s a pretty scary story!”_ _

__“Isn’t it?”_ _

__Camus tipped his teacup up and finished his tea in one swig, “Had I been an idiot like Syo, I probably would have been frightened, too._ _

__The younger blonde man looked to Camus and glared, “I probably would have been less scared if I was a buzzkill like Camus, still, thanks for the story, ______! I know I’m not goin’ in the forest alone.”_ _

__Tilting your head up to finally make eye contact with the men, your now emerald eyes shimmered. A silky voice that wasn’t your own escaped from your lips,_ _

__“Then… Would you like me to escort you there… little lamb?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cringiest and edgiest thing I have Ever Written since elementary school. 
> 
> Remember to like, favorite, comment, and subscribe, Kiddos :^)
> 
> If you wanna see more of my BR Hood thirst, follow me on twitter @cecilsonigiri because I hate myself :^)


End file.
